joyi and the star
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: joyi is trapped in her birth place of aperture, on the way meets a new friend, star blue who is trying to help her escape. this happens after the events of portal 1.
1. awakeing

Chapter 1: awakening

Joyi wakes up, stretching. She looks around. _Somethings wrong…_ the room is old and destroyed. There's a hole where there was a wall. She looks down, and she sees something she can land on.

She jumps down, looking back at the room, and its crumbling and bits are falling into the void. She looks around, no other humans, just her. she sighs, moving forward. There's a large drop ahead, and she drops down.

Crunch… she steps on broken glass. She hears a voice. "welcome to the tests, a portal will open in three, two, one." A blue portal opens. Joyi goes though it and ends up on the other side. She goes though a door on the other side, leading her to a big room.

She hears the voice again. "this is a test, complete it to get to the next one. It's a very easy one." A cube drops down at joyi's feet. She picks it up, bringing it over to the button near her, placing down. "good." The voice says, echoing in the emptiness. Joyi goes on to the next room, her foot steps echoing on the black floors.

"this here is a portal gun, but this is not the one we use normally. This one was designed for you and you only. It shoots light and dark pink portals. Have fun." The voice says, the words flickering and glitching out of existence at the last word. she was alone. She goes over, grabbing the portal gun. She looks around, still no one. Ting, ting, ting.

She spins around, looking for what made the noise. Ting, ting, tinggggg…. The noise bounces off the walls, as she finds the source of the noise. A blue sphere with golden handles is knocking on the metal. her eye is brown and gold, and near her eye is blue and covered with golden stars, and there's a faded-out star sticker on her. the robot looks at her.

"um…hello! My name is star blue, but you can call me star. I…I'm helping you get out of here. Here's my plan, get to Glados, shut her down, and find an elevator to the surface. Sound good?" her voice is confident and strong, and slightly high pitched. Joyi stares at her. "yeah… I know what you thinking. 'why should I trust you?' well… you don't have to, but it would be good to. because trust is very good for escaping places. Anyway, lets go." She goes farther down her rail, Joyi following close behind. They reach an elevator, Joyi going inside. "I'll meet you down there okay?" Joyi nods.

The elevator goes down, then stops, and the doors open. Joyi steps out and walks out of the room. She looks around for star. No sight of her. she waits.

Still no one. She decides to go without her. she walks on, her 'boots' calmly clanking on the floor. A door opens, walking though it she sees star.

"oh! Uh hey! How you doing?" Joyi stares. Star looks around uncomfortably. "…I'm just going to guess and say that's a 'yes'." Joyi walks forward, star following behind. After a little of testing and walking, star asks her, "how come you don't speak to me? Do you not trust me at all?" Joyi just stares. Star looks at the floor.

Joyi walks forward. Star says nothing, following behind her. they reach a room with no rail. Star looks at Joyi. "now, I know you don't trust me, but…the only way I can go with you is if you catch me when I go off the rail. Okay?" Joyi stares, then nods.

Star takes a breath. "three…two…one! Catch me!" star falls down, Joyi catching star in her arms. Star looks at her. "thank you for catching me. Let's go." The two walk on, star looking ahead, leading the way, almost. Most of the place is filled with destruction.

Star looks around, trying to see if there is any danger. Joyi keeps walking, her eye looking ahead. "stop!" star yells, her handles going up and down. Joyi stops, looking at star. "there's no more pathway…" she says, Joyi looks down to find out this is true.

Joyi looks around, trying to see if there was any platforms to land on. There was none.

"I…what do we do?" stars voice echoes off the walls, fear flowing from her words. Joyi put her arms around star tighter. "w-what are yoooo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" star screams, as Joyi jumps off the platform, going on to another below her. Joyi releases her grip, putting a hand on star. "…oh, my goodness…ooookayyy…let's keep going." She says, her eye looking at Joyi.

Joyi continues forward, star moving slightly in her arms. Her eye closes, and she hums something, something that Joyi can't tell what it even is. The song moves in the beat of her footsteps, as stars hums fade away, Joyi realizes star has fallen asleep. Joyi finds a room, sits down and waits for her robotic colleague to wake up.

 _Star looks at the human, wondering what the humans name even was._ _ **Why would I ask her anyway? She doesn't trust me one bit. She doesn't even speak to me.**_ _Star looks at the floor._ _ **Should I just give up? What if I can't do this?**_ _Star looks back at the human, she smiles at star._

 _ **Or maybe she does trust me?**_ _The human goes closer to her and grabs her off her rail. "w-what are you…doing?" she asks, while being pulled in for a hug. Though it was probably no posable since she was a robot, she still blushed. "why are you hugging me?" the human looks at her, smiles again, and writes something and shows her. "'because your…cute'? w-what? I'm cute?" the human nods, just making star blush more._

" _ooohh…your too much…" she says, looking away from the human. It all fades to black, star looks around but there's nothing but some humming. "hello?" she asks to the darkness._

Star wakes up, looking around she sees she's in the arms of the human, and she's humming. Joyi looks down to see that star is awake again. "how…how long was I asleep for?" she asks, though not excepting an answer. Joyi pulls out her watch, letting star look at it. "oh, my stars! It's been hours! Have you been siting here the entre time?" Joyi nods.

"oh…you could have woken me up you know, I don't really need sleep." Joyi shakes her head. Star looks ahead. "let's keep going while you have energy…" star says, while Joyi gets up after almost four hours of siting down. They walk towards the next room, star still in joyi's arms, Joyi humming a song. Her footsteps leading the way back home.


	2. friendship

Chapter 2: friendship (gore warning)

Joyi looks at star, seeing if she knows where to go. Star looks down. _No platform again_. Joyi sees this, and grips onto star, jumping down. They have had to do this multiple times now, but Joyi made one mistake, she didn't see any other platforms but still jumped down.

Star looks around. "w-wait a second…where's the platforms?" she asks as the fall into a very dark hole. "p-please don't d-drop me…" star says, quaking in fear. She closes her eye fearing the worst. Joyi lands on her feet, glass crunching beneath her.

She puts a hand on star, indicating that they're safe. Star opens her eye, looking around. She sighs, full of relief. "please check next time before you do that…" she says, still shaking a little. "we do feel pain you know. Even if it is simulated." Star says looking at the ground.

Star looks up. "where are we?" Joyi looks around. "can you um… turn me around?" Joyi nods, turning her around so she can see. Star looks around. "well I don't know where we are, but we are very far away from glados. That's all I can say. Sorry I'm not much help." Star looks down.

Joyi puts her hand on star again getting her attention. Star looks at her. "what…" she says, her voice filled with bitter hopelessness. Joyi hugs her companion. star embraces the hug, closing her eye in response.

Joyi stops hugging her, star looking up at Joyi, her eye shining a little. "don't give up. We can do this." Joyi says, looking at star. As soon as star hears her speak, her eye smallens. "YOU CAN SPEAK!?" she asks filled with surprise. Joyi nods.

"that's great! Now we can talk…wait a moment. Did you not talk because you didn't fully trust that I wasn't going to kill you? That would be…a good reason." Joyi nods. Star looks down, then back at Joyi. "w-well I didn't mean to, I was scared. I haven't really been around robots for years now. It's not because of you." Star nods, understanding. "you want to take a break?" Joyi asks her friend. Star nods, she was done looking around for now.

Star wonders if Joyi is tired too. Joyi sits down, star getting used to being in joyi's arms. Joyi stares at the wall, her vison getting blurry as she closes her eyes, falling asleep. Star looks around one last time. It's very dark here, but she can see some white walls.

On the walls are drawings. Like a story. There's a girl, the same size as the human. Then there's a blue sphere that looks like her. then the two are going along.

Star wonders what this means. _Is there another human?_ _I thought all the humans died! Well except for my friend here, do really need to get her name. I'll ask when she wakes up._ Star looks up at Joyi. _Wonder how old she is._

 _Maybe eight? Not sure._ Star looks back down. _I should get some rest while I still can, I'm not sure how long humans sleep for._ Star closes her eye, all the light that was coming from it disappearing. That making it almost pitch black.

 _Joyi looks at her mom, there's fire everywhere. "m-mom!" she screams, her mother gets engulfed by the flames. Her dad is holding her and throws her into another relaxation vault. "DAD! DON'T DO THIS! YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF!" she screams, her face wet from tears. Her father waves goodbye as he tries to find her mother, but he falls, dyeing slowly in the fire._

' _DAD! MOM!" she screams again, her arm reaching for something, for them. She wants them back. "mom…dad…not you…" she clings onto her only plush, a penguin that is blue and white, she cry's into it, making the penguin wet._ _ **There dead…I'm alone…no one to help me or guide me.**_ _She looks over at the flaming vault, the vault crumbles, and then the hole thing falls into the abyss._

Joyi wakes up, tears in her eyes. _Not that dream again…I never want that to happen ever again._ She wipes the tears and looks around. The light that stars eye was making was gone. It was dark.

Very, very dark. She hears a noise. She flinches. She looks down, it's hard to see, but Joyi can still see star. Joyi puts a hand on stars cold shell.

Nothing happens for a moment, then stars eye flicks open. Her eye making a ray of brown and golden light. "w-what? Are we in danger?" star asks. Joyi picks up star, turning her towards the noise she heard. There's a dead bird on the ground, underneath the bird was a puddle of blood.

Next to the bird was another bird, eating it. The bird comes towards her and Joyi screams. The bird goes over her head, startled by the light. Joyi flung herself when she screamed, sending star and her flying across the room. Joyi lands on the ground with a hard thump, star still in joyi's arms looked around.

Joyi was on her side, and there was blood forming somewhere. "are you okay?! That was one fling!" star says worriedly. Joyi gets up. Star looks around and she finds the portal gun smashed on the floor. "so much for that…" Joyi puts star down aiming her beam of light towards her arm.

She looks down, it's bleeding, the blood going down her arm and onto the floor. "oh, my stars! Your arms bleeding! H-hold on I think I have some bandages somewhere… ah! Here we go. Can you bring me closer to you?" Joyi picks star up, star taking out a robotic arm, raping around some bandages on her arm to stop the bleeding. She finishes off the bandages, clipping the ends together. "there all done. You must be careful with that arm for now though, it has to heal." Joyi nods. "maybe you should um…sit down and… not move your arm?" Joyi sits down, placing Joyi in her lap.

"thank you." Joyi says, looking up at the celling. Star looks at her friend with worry. "your welcome, but um…just tell me if you don't feel good okay?" Joyi nods, closing her eyes. Star looks at joyi's arm, her eye shining with sadness. "I should have never come to help you. None of this wouldn't have happened if I just left you alone…" Joyi hears this.

She opens her eyes then looks at star. She's crying, she thinks it's her fault. She puts a hand on star and smiles at her. "It's not your fault. We can get out of here." Star stares at her, then looks down. "I can't leave here." Joyi stares in surprise.

"I'm trapped here until my battery runs out. I must go back to teaching the humans space. It's my job." She says, her voice cracking with sadness and worry. Joyi hugs her friend. "it's fine…I'll come back one day and save you." Star looks down. "really? You would do that for me?" she asks. Joyi nods.

Star closes her eye. "you're a good friend, you know that right?" Joyi smiles. "you rest, I'll try to find a way to get out of this hole." Joyi nods, going to sleep. Star looks around for anything useful. She sees an elevator a little ways away. _Perfect._


	3. the killed

Chapter 3: the killed

Joyi wakes up and looks down. Star isn't there. "S-star?" she looks around. She sees star on the floor, rolling towards an elevator. Joyi gets up, picking star up.

She winces, she forgot about her arm. She places star down. "are you okay there?" Joyi looks at her arm. "how am I supposed to pick you up if my arm is bad?" star looks at her. Joyi looks at the floor.

"I'm not leaving you behind." She picks star up, pain shooting though her arm. Despite the pain she walks over to the elevator, going in it. She sits down, placing star in her lap. "you okay?" star asks, worry shooting though her like a bullet. Joyi nods, looking down at her friend.

The elevator doors open, showing them a room with some sort of puzzle she can't complete. After all, her portal gun was destroyed. joyi gets up, holding star in her arms. She looks up, finding a rail, she places star on it. Joyi holds her arm, looking at her arm.

It hurt bad. "are…are you going to be alright there?" joyi nods. They walk forward. Joyi is trying to figure the test out. Star looks around.

There's another elevator. "hey! Over here! There's an elevator here" she says, joyi looks over, going over to the elevator. joyi takes star off the rail, pain flowing though her arm. They go into the elevator. "are you sure your okay…? Human?" joyi looks at star, she nods.

"do you know my name?" star looks at the ground. "no…you never said anything about it." Joyi looks out the elevator. "my name is joyi. J-o-y-i. pronounce the I as a e." star nods. _Joyi. I have never heard that name before. I heard that humans have souls…I wonder if her name is based off her soul…_ star looks at her friend.

"do…you have a soul?" joyi nods, pulling it out. It's a very light yellow. "my soul is the joy soul. I can make people happy, but I don't have to." star stares at joyi soul, her aye glittering with joy. "do…do you think I have a soul?" joyi looks away. "i- no. you're a robot… you would have one if you were human of course but, you're still a robot. A core." Star looks at the floor, her happiness gone.

"oh." She says, her voice cracking with sadness. Joyi looks at star. _Don't be like that my little star…_ "I… when I come back here for you…I could make you human… though I would have to give you a soul… so don't be sad." Star looks up at joyi, not knowing what to say for the first time in a long time. Stars eye glitters again, happiness consuming her. "you would do that for me?" joyi nods, star making a noise of excitement.

"oh, you're so kind! Thank you Joyce!" joyi stares at star for a moment. _Did…did she just-_

" _oh Joyce…we would never leave you. We love you after all."_ That was her mothers voice. Tears run down joyi's face, she covers her face. The elevator has been at their stop for a little bit now. She feels star nudging her, but she doesn't look at her friend. "were…did you learn my full name? are you my mother?" star looks down.

She didn't know why she said that. It was just a name, so why didn't she say joyi? Why _did_ she say Joyce? "i- I'm sorry joyi! I didn't mean to upset you, i-i- I don't know why I said that I'm so sorry-" joyi takes her hands off her face, she picks up star, looking at her. "what do remember from your first memory? Fire? Yelling?" star didn't understand what she was talking about. She thought about it. She does remember something, smoke filling her lungs, coughing, lying on the floor. Someone was crying, yelling, shouting for her. "MOM!" then nothing. Star looks up at joyi.

"i…think I remember dying from…smoke? Was I in a fire? Someone shouted 'mom' at me…I was loud. I was scared." Joyi looks at star for a moment, then hugs her. "starler…. I knew it was you in there." _Starler? I don't remember anything about this human having a- wait a moment. Starler and sunlet had a kid named Joyce. Joyi…joyi's parents died in a fire. Joyi changed her name because her parents died._

 _I'm joyi's mom?_ "i…I would like to say I was her but…she's gone joyi…I don't…i lost that part of me years ago. Glados deleted her." joyi stops hugging her. joyi stands up. Holding star was getting harder and harder by the second. She walks out of the elevator, into a large room with plants in it. Glados laid on the floor, dead. "oh. Well um. I guess we can get to the elevator after all, let's go, I know where it is."

They go over to the elevator leading to the surface. Joyi looks down at her friend. "I'm going to miss you joyi. Even though we don't know each other that well, I say you are a good friend. I'm ready, get in the elevator before I start crying." Joyi places star on the rail above her, and she goes into the elevator. star presses the button. The elevator starts going up. Star goes over near the elevator, seeing joyi's face. she starts to sing the song she made for her.

 _Little star, oh little star, you have gone very far._

 _Little girl, oh little girl, you have followed along._

 _The two of you are very good, but one must go, and one must stayyyyy…_

 _Maybe just maybe you'll see the star another dayyyyy…_

 _Another dayyyyyyyy…_

 _You can wait that long right?_

 _Please don't put up a fight_

 _Another dayyyyyyyy…_

 _Please just leave the star behind_

 _I promise that I'll be alright._

 _Another dayyyyyyyy…_

 _Another lifeeeee…_

 _Another nightttt…_

 _Another fightttt…_

 _I'll be alright. You'll be just fine._

 _We can do this, even if you don't want to say goodbye._

 _Another dayyyyyyyyyyyyy…_

 _Another dayyyyy…_

 _Another way?_

 _But not today._

 _Another…day._

Star sees the elevator gone, and she sobs, but she controls herself and goes back to teaching humans.

They ask were she has been, she doesn't tell them. One kid grabs a portal gun and shoots a blue portal into the wall behind her. star screams. It was terrifying. Getting ripped off your own rail.

She looks around. The portal closes. She trapped. She cries, she is so scared. _i don't want to be here. I don't want to die here._ She closes her eye. _… I hope joyi is okay. I hope she's not dead. I miss her._ and with that, she floats for bout six years. It was boring to say the least. She sees too dots floating around the moon somewhere. _Someone new._


End file.
